Politics of Earth 2020 - 2100
The UK 2020 - 2028 Ryan Williams 2020-2028 In the 2020 elections, Labour won by just 2 seats, but Ukip was the second largest party by this stage, just 32 seats behind it. Ryan Williams was a rising star in politics, with 4 A* from Neatherd Sixth Form, and at Warwick University he was called by the Times as "The favourite to be Prime Minister". In the elction he won a huge victory for UKIP to take control of the Warwick and Leamington constituency in a landslide election claiming 57.7% of all votes. His main reason for winning was his charming personaility, and outstanding ideas, he helped create the Land Act of 2021, where all Schools had to obey the Education Department, he had an amazing Charisma, in his 4 years he created 16 Education Acts, where Sixth Forms became more regulated and the ciriculum became a lot more stable. His iron personality made him immensely popular with the people of the constituency as when he did get a break from University to visit Westminster on important issues, he refused to back down and make sure that Warwick and Leamington got what it required. In 2023 he got an A* on the course at university and voted for a vote which meant that elections would happen every 4 years, the next one due for 2024, where he was expected to win again with an even bigger win. He then made on the 12th June, 2023 to leave UKIP and join the Conservative party in the next Election. He said "I have become to the understanding that the need for UKIP is no more, seeing as we are out of the EU, I hope my good friend Nigel Farage will understand so, yet that he will keep the democracy of the country safe in future, yet without UKIP our democracy today would still be at risk." In the 2024 Election the conservatives recieved over 40% of all votes, but the SNP and Plaid Cymru won the Election forming a coalition alongside the Green Party, but Labour, after a disasters 4 years only recieved 2 seats. During the four years Ryan ran for leader, and won with 52% in the first round. His friend Nigel Farage now the leader of the newly reformed UKIP, no longer a party hoping to win seats but that of keeping the UK safe from the newly formed Europe Reich, congratulated him on his victory and hoped he would walk the election. The coalition on multiple occasions tried to get the UK back into the EU, now Europe Reich. But every time the refurendum got near, Ryan would make one of his speeches and it would never come. Over the next 4 years he made great differences, he managed to convince the UK to start spending more on Universities. In 2025 the UEA recieved 250 million pounds to help make tuition free, over the next 5 years the amount of people going into higher education increased by 101%. In 2026 he made it clear he wished to become prime minster in the 2028 elections, on the 4th June he made his first speech in Norwich, this would be the first of over 1000 speeches he would make over the next 2 years. He started so early to help increase support for his cause as he was going against George Osbourne. In 2027 he married Phoebe and had their first child, he used this for his "future" speech, where in front of 250,000 people he made it clear that he only wanted what was best for his child's future and "he doesn't want what is best for him, he only wants what is best for his children and grandchildren". On the 4th August 2027 the UK made sanctons against the US after Donald Trump started to invade Mexico, over the next 4 months Ryan personally made sure that the situation was diffused, for this he was awarded the nobel peace prize, a prize he would win 12 more times in his lifetime. Election On the 24th June 2028 Ryan Williams was the favourite to win and if the Conservatives won he would become prime minister, he wa suported by notable scientist James McCaghrey, and together with his budget Adviser George Macotonel, they started work on the 13 promises, which were 13 promises that Ryan Williams and his Government would make to make the UK a better place. 13 Promises # Foreign Aid funding would be cut and the money would be spent insted of improving all 4 levels of Education: Primary; Secondary; Sixth-form/Apprentiships/College and University. This was called the School Promise. # By 2040 the UK would have zero carbon emission through electricity generation and reduce Carbon eissions from cars from 100%, current levels to 5%. This was called the Carbon Promise/Green Plan. # He would create a specalised Task Force of troops who would be the best of the best and it would be called the UKSSF (United Kingdom Specialised Security Force), they would have the best technology and the best training to help create a force that could be sent anywhere round the world. # The Military of the UK would be increased so that it was once again seen as a world power. # That trade with the UK would be increased so that the UK could compete economically with the top countries, and so that it's economy would increase. # Transport links would be made and made better so that trade would be able to travel much quicker and reduce congestion by 45% and in London reduce it by 85%. This was called the Transport Promise. # That the UK would work on it's own space program so that it could lead the world in exploration of space since the destruction of the ISP. The program would be known as the UKSC # The police force's would reformed into a much more efficient and better police force over the next 10 years. This was called the Police Promise. # The immigration system would be changed to an Australian point system, as well as that of laws of illegal immigrants being toughened up. # The Curriculum in both Primary, Secondary and Sixth form institutions will be changed by experts to help to put Britain up with China and Japan, but to help shape the Youth Population into spaces that will help serve the UK best and try to stop any shortages. This was called the Education Promise. # Both Primary and Secondary Sectors will be increased in areas such as Northern England and Scotland, there would also be an increase in jobs in those regions that were Tertiary, boosting that areas economy, as well as giving massive amounts of money to increasing jobs in other areas of the country so that economies there still grow. This was so that the economy of the UK was to be roughly equal, known as the Economy Promise. # That the laws against discrimination would be reformed so that active discrimination is illegal, but that passive discrimination is allowed; even though one can independently appeal against it. This is to dispose of political correctness in the UK, which has been proved unpopular since 2010. Run-up to the Election The Election was due to start on the 5th August, and by the 1st Augut Ryan was the favourite to win due to his 13 promises and spakling personality. On the 3rd August he made his final speech, called the Silent Speech, he stood in front of 34,000 people and said... Nothing. For 5 minutes he stood there, then he just said "There is no more to say, I leave it all to you to make the right decision. He then left. Election Day 5th August The results were Clear: Conservative: 630 seats Labour: 20 Seats The rest 0 Impacts of Election Day Ryan Williams became the most searched for article in the world as his Wikipedia page and his Facebook Page were both visited over 1 trillion times in 24 hours. Over the next 3 days he created his team, the Chancellor of the Exchequer was Daniel Friend, and on the 10th August he gave his Victory Speech where he thanked all the people who had voted for him, and he hoped that he would make them proud. On the 1st September he spoke to the rest of parliment with his 20 year plan, where in 20 years they would have done all of this, most of which were connected to his 13 promises: By 2047 the UK will: School Promise: # All British children will go to university for free out of those who have applied # An the school budget will have increased dramatically and the budget will be ring-fenced at a minimum fund and can be increased if necessary. # School teaching methods will be in the top 10 Internationally Green Plan: # 30% of all of UK's energy will be renewablle # £150 million will be made every year from selling electricity # The Uk earth counter will be less than 1. Debt # Half of the UK's debt would be paid off # A special account would be there for free money to take Police Promise # All the police would operate under one force # Violence would be scrubbed out